


Shift

by DarkLord935



Category: SCP Foundation, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, Humour, Interdimensional Travel, Mild Angst, amber lamont gets a cameo, demon road references, no beta we die like ghastly, outsider pov, scp-507 gets a cat, scp-507 is a dimension shunter, skulduggery is an scp, skulduggery is low-key traumatised, so does scp-2118, the faceless ones get a brief mention, val shows up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLord935/pseuds/DarkLord935
Summary: In which Skulduggery is captured by the SCP foundation and befriends SCP-507. Takes place around Mortal Coil.
Relationships: Skulduggery Pleasant & SCP-507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Shift

**Item #:** SCP-0206

**Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~ Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-0206 is currently uncontained following its breach from Site-██. It was formerly allowed free roam of the Site and resided in a standard humanoid containment cell. Two guards were outside at all times.

**Description:** SCP-0206 is a male human skeleton dressed in a black suit and wide-brim hat. It is about 1.8 metres tall and speaks with an Irish accent. It was found levitating in an alleyway near ██████, apparently unresponsive. Upon waking at the facility, it said something about Grace Kelly and explained that it had been meditating, before asking questions regarding its whereabouts. It showed great enthusiasm upon learning about the foundation and asked questions about the other SCPs at the Site. It seemed especially interested in SCP-507 and expressed a desire to meet it.

SCP-0206 is friendly to Site personnel, if slightly sarcastic. It can manipulate the air to push objects around without touching them. It also seems to have some flight capabilities. It does not require food or drink, but does meditate on occasion to simulate sleeping. It has stated that it is completely unconscious during meditation and that, due to this, its skull was once stolen by “goblins”.

During questioning, it explained that it could, in fact, remove its bones and swap them out with new ones. It had apparently worn a replacement skull for several years after losing the original. After being asked to demonstrate removal of its bones, it became extremely distressed and refused to interact with personnel for the rest of the day. While meditating, it talks about a variety of topics, including large, non-Euclidian entities called “Faceless Ones”. It occasionally screams very loudly as if in fear. It refuses to discuss this once awake.

SCP-0206 has requested to be addressed as, among other names, “Sammy Skeleton”, “Sherlock Bones”, “Detective Inspector Me” and “Doug”. It insists that it is a detective, however it refuses to explain who it works for or how it found employment. It mentions a partner by the name of “Cain”, who it describes as "a bit annoying, to be honest”. It has confirmed that she is not affiliated in any way with SCP-073 and that she also is not a skeleton.

SCP-0206 has been allowed to keep its phone on its person, after insistence that it wouldn’t use it to escape.

**Addendum 0206-00:**

On ██/██/██, SCP-0206 was granted free roam of the facility and is allowed to visit various none-hostile SCPs. It has developed a friendship with SCP-507 and frequently visits its quarters. They have regular game nights, playing mostly tic-tac-toe and poker.

SCP-0206 has displayed the ability to create and manipulate fire. It happily demonstrated this ability to Dr ██████ and SCP-507, who it has taken to calling “Shunter”. It has also exhibited the ability to create water. It explains this as “drawing moisture from the air”. Lab testing has proven water created by SCP-0206 to be identical to ordinary water. It can be drunk with no ill effects.

After prompting, SCP-0206 demonstrated the ability to shoot twin streams of fire from its hands, like flamethrowers. Dr ██████ has suggested using it against SCP-682. The request has been denied.

SCP-0206 has asked to accompany SCP-507 on its next shift. Permission was granted. SCP-507 expressed excitement at the offer. SCP-0206 and SCP-507 have been handcuffed together are both residing in SCP-507’s quarters.

**Addendum 0206-01:**

On ██/██/██, SCP-507 shifted with SCP-0206, returning a day later. Subjects met a young woman in a diner, who could turn into a demon. SCP-0206 noted several similarities between her and “Cain”. She apparently became very excited upon meeting a talking skeleton and offered to buy them both coffee. SCP-0206 declined, so she just bought one for SCP-507.

They had a long conversation about their various powers and eventually talked about their interests. SCP-507 asked if Netflix existed over there. The woman confirmed that it did and recommended a show called “In the Dark Places”. No such show exists in this dimension.

SCP-507 described her as “nice”.

**Addendum 0206-02:**

SCP-0206 now spends most of its time in SCP-507’s quarters. It has been attempting to teach SCP-507 about “magic”, and how to control its power. Both subjects are now handcuffed again, waiting for the next shift.

**Addendum 0206-03:**

On ██/██/██, SCP-0206 and SCP-507 shifted for 9 days. Upon return, subjects described a city populated with large, multi-coloured cats, which could teleport about a metre in any direction, except through solid objects. SCP-0206 was holding one at the time of the shift and it came back with the subjects. It now lives in SCP-507’s quarters and is on the list to receive a classification of its own.

SCP-507 informed Dr ██████ that it had felt the shift occurring this time and had been able to delay it for a few seconds. It expressed gratitude to SCP-0206 for helping it.

SCP-507 requested, and was granted, a cat bed for its quarters.

**Addendum 0206-04:**

On ██/██/██, SCP-0206 and SCP-507 shifted. SCP-0206 refers to this act as “shunting”. Subjects described a dimension of floating islands in a purple void. Trees on the islands produced a translucent, purple fruit. SCP-507 described them as “kinda sour, like lemons, but really chewy”. SCP-507 attempted to shift back on its own accord, but was unable. It described the process as “like trying to pick up a frequency” and believes that it is close to being able to shift at will.

Subjects returned naturally after 4 days and were found in SCP-2118’s cell. SCP-0206 was in extreme emotional distress and had to be escorted to its cell. It later refused to discuss this with personnel. SCP-507 would not divulge what SCP-2118 had said and was visibly upset when asked.

**Addendum 0206-05:**

On ██/██/██, SCP-0206 and SCP-507 shifted to Dimension S43-51U-P09. Subjects came into contact with the “Smiling Man” from previous shifts. SCP-0206 incinerated him and brought back his corpse. SCP-507 described this as a “great relief”.

With help from SCP-0206, it was able to shift back by itself, before collapsing from exhaustion. We are proud of it.

The corpse of the “Smiling Man” has been confiscated for testing.

SCP-507 is confident that it is now able to consciously shift back to this dimension. It expresses excitement for its next shift and has asked to be promoted to junior researcher.

Its request is under consideration.

**Addendum 0206-06:**

SCP-0206 breached containment on ██/██/██. It received a phone call in its cell, announced to the guards that it would be leaving shortly and asked them to say goodbye to SCP-507. An unknown entity, presumably Cain, infiltrated Site-██ at about ██:██, demanding to see “Skulduggery” and hospitalising several personnel when refused. Cain appeared to be about 15 years of age, with long, dark hair and dressed in tight, black clothes. She is capable of fire and air manipulation, similarly to SCP-0206, though to a lesser degree. She also displayed some kind of shadow manipulation ability.

Cain reached SCP-0206’s cell about a minute after SCP-0206 had finished its call. The two left the facility, escaping via the ████ corridor and eventually blasting a hole through the outside wall.

SCP-0206 has not been recovered and neither it nor Cain have it been sighted since.


End file.
